


On Repeat

by RideBoldlyRide



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RideBoldlyRide/pseuds/RideBoldlyRide
Summary: A day can feel like a lifetime. But what if a day becomes a lifetime? A day full of life changing events- if you could change them, would you? And if you did, what will it do to you? rebelcaptain Rogue One Fix-it. Inspired by Edge of Tomorrow





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bringing this over from FanFicion.net now...

 

The brilliant oranges intensified to yellows to white. Surprisingly none of the heat, or the pain expected came with it. The light grew and grew, burning her eyes, blinding her. She could feel Cassian's arms still around her, his nose buried into her shoulder, and her tight grip on him, her hands clutching to his back. The explosion was now just color, and that color was bleaching to white. As the color washed away, Cassian's grip slipped with it, and the more he slid away, the more Jyn clutched at him. She frantically clawed onto the remnants of what she could feel, for her eyesight had long become nothing but white. As Jyn felt the last bit of his grip slide away, she cried out for him, but felt her voice, the very air she breathed, pulled from her lungs. Then the white came crashing in to darkness.

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

Tentatively, she pried one eye open, certain she would see nothing but white, or black. She expected death to come either as silence and sleep, forever sleep, or to be in glorious form, a bright white world, of mist, of family and friends long gone awaiting her. Jyn never quite knew which one to believe.

Her one open eye felt like she had stared too long at a sun. However, what she saw made no sense. This couldn't be death. So was she still alive?

Jyn stared in confused silence at a gray din ceiling, as the water continued to drip on her forehead. This ceiling was familiar. Slowly, the sounds around her came in to her consciousness. The not-so-subtle snore of Kennel her cellmate, the clatter of plasteel armor, the mechanic com chatter of her imprisioners, the metallic rattle of other prisoners rousting.

She slowly sat up, as though the weight of the galaxy rested on her shoulders. Her body ached, but it wasn't the ache of a warrior, from the climb, the wounds, the blaster fire, or the Death Star blast. Rather if was the soreness of a laborer in a prison camp, one who had slept on a bad cot for a few weeks.

How in all the nine Corellian hells did she end up back at Wobani? And in the same room as her old cellmate? After what she had done, she and Cassian, they should have had them before the gallows if they had even... _Cassian!_

In her panic, she stood up and raced to the jail cell gate. Jyn grabbed the stormtrooper passing directly in front of her gate by his shoulder joint affectively spinning him around.

"Where's Cassian?!" Her look must have startled him, for instead of blasting her immediately, (as Jyn realized a half-second after putting her thoughts into action, would have been a stormtrooper's normal reaction) he instead cocked his head to the side and said, "who?"

The sincerity in his voice startled her. Not sure of herself suddenly, she simply muttered a version of "never mind" and sat back down on her bunk. Everything was too familiar, to exact.

Jyn had done this before, been here before. Lived this before. It couldn't be, it must all just be a major case of deja'vu, and she would continue to serve out her sentence until she could find a way to escape. But Cassian, K2, Chirrut, Baze, Bodhi... they were just as tangible to her if not more than Kennel did, snoring across from her.

She settled down, deciding to wait it out. If it was real, she knew what would happen on their way to the worksite. So now there was nothing left to do but wait.


	2. Chapter 2

A single gray monstrosity of a transport stood in front of Jyn, where she was being directed to in her shackles. _What was it about gray that the Empire loved so much?_ she couldn't help but think to herself.

The wind kicked up the frozen sand particles, and especially spirited gusts would pelt them with particular force at the exposed prisoners. Being simultaneously chilling and painful, most of the prisoners kept their heads down, shuffling forward toward another bone-chilling day of hard work. While Jyn was never one to cower, to allow her captors to perceive any weakness or cracks in her spirit, even she knew she held herself straighter than before. She was fighting the urge to rush the prisoner before her, a broken man, hunched and weary.

Kennel behind her, snorted. "You in a rush to die, Hallik?" Somewhere in the back of her brain, she recalled Kennel's warning of her imminent death. Next time they were on a work crew together. And they were on a work crew together.

Suddenly, Jyn had a new reason to hope that all of what she remembered was real.

They all shuffled in and sat, she across from the weary man. The stormtroopers made the rounds, securing them each to the floor. Kennel propped herself against the wall, and promptly went back to her snoring. Even if she made it to the worksite, maybe Kennel wouldn't be such a hard fight to win...

The transport jolted forward. They had been the last stop for prisoners, and it was a straight ride to the site. Jyn leaned forward anxiously, occasionally glancing at the back door. Seconds passed. Then minutes. It should be any time now, she thought to her self. Then the minutes stretched on. As they did, a sinking feeling began to set in.

* * *

 

A single stormtrooper finished his rounds on the prisoners, passed through security, and entered their assigned bunk. Once there, and the door securely locked, the trooper removed his helmet. Sergeant Melshi of the Rebel Alliance, and leader on a proposed jailbreak, shook his head, still startled by hearing Captain Andor's name. Cassian may be a fairly common name, but it rattled him. And when something happened to rattle him, like a mark potentially knowing more than they should, he tended to become more cautious. Pulling a com from a hidden pouch in his stormtrooper gear, he called in over a heavily secured channel.

Mark found. Potential leak. Delay till return trip. He sent a data file, heavily encrypted to his superiors. They trusted his gut most of the time, and when their only response was Confirmed, he knew they did this time as well.

Lianna Hallik, aka Jyn Erso, would have to wait a bit to be rescued.

* * *

 

They were long overdue. She felt the transport begin to slow, but knew this stop to be the worksite. It had been too long for it to have been the rebels. The sinking feeling that had started to form in her stomach became solid leaden weight when the door opened casually and the next set of stormtroopers entered and began unlatching their restraints from the floor. Led out into the entrance of the mine, far from any chance encounters with what counted as civilization on Wobani, Jyn shuffled in line with the rest, waiting for the shackles to be removed, and handed a tool for the task she was assigned. Her thoughts were distracted by the realization that it had all been a strange, vivid dream. She really was alone. No Chirrut to see clearly without his eyes. No Bodhi with a warm excitement. No K2 or Baze.

No Cassian.

Vaguely, she recognized that Kennel was on her particular crew. Jyn knew she should be cautious, wary of her cellmate. However, every time she started to grasp that this was reality, her mind ripped away, and in that moment she was on Jehda staring at her father's hologram; on Eadu clutching to him as he died in her arms; on Scarif, hearing K2's last words; seeing Cassian fall; clinging to him as they died. In each of those flashes she was there. The next, she was slinging a tool, having rocks break away- sling, break, sling, break. It was during the last of those moments of clarity, where her tool was in her hand, she felt it. A sharp excruciating pain, in her back. The instrument of pain was removed, and Jyn fell to her knees. It began to feel like she was breathing water, when she gagged violently and spit up blood. A sharp kick to her side easily rolled her to her back. As she saw Kennel swing her tool down on Jyn, her last thought was that she liked dying the other way better.


	3. Chapter 3

_Drip_.

 _Drip_.

 _Drip_.

Her eyes shot open. With her heart still pounding in her chest, she willed her trembling body still. She didn't move to wipe the water away, and instead found herself scowling at the water's source. Jyn darkly wondered if she would be in perpetual loop until all the possible ways for her to die were spent. _Is this one of the levels of Hell? Gods, I hope not._

As all the sounds creeped in to her consciousness past the incessant dripping, she sat up, wiped the water from her forehead, and stared at Kennel across from her. Maybe, just maybe, if she smothered Kennel now, there wouldn't be a chance for the alien to kill her in the mines later. As she started to take action on her thoughts, she realized she had no stomach for it. She glanced out of her cell, and recognized that though the feelings from her memories were still poignant, the strength of the memories of Scarif and Eadu and Jehda were beginning to fade. As they started to, she tried to recall them even more. Each memory she tested, and each one started to crumble. One memory hung on, that still held some vividness. The smell of the beach, the solidity of Cassian's grip, the sand in her eyes. She hung on to that memory and awaited the stormtroopers to escort her to the transport.

While the day was the same as before, this particular interation felt slightly different. The march to the transport felt like the sky was pressing down on them. At this point Jyn didn't know what to expect over the next few hours. She could either be traveling to the worksite, only to die in another gruesome way at the hand of Kennel, or she could be rescued only to die at Scarif. Or something new entirely. At this point she was beginning to think that this fate definitely had the sound of a "level of Hell" sort of punishment.

As she was once again strapped into her place in the transport, she kept her head lowered, but entirely on alert. This time, if she made it to the worksite, she was not going to be caught unawares again. But she never made it there.

About halfway through the trip, the transport stopped. One of the stormtroopers stood up and turned to his partner.

"Why are we stopping?"

"Maybe to pick up more prisoners," his partner responded.

This was feeling more accurate to what Jyn remembered. A spark of hope lit, and she raised her head and watched with earnest the events next to unfold. Maybe this wasn't Hell after all.

"I thought we had all of the-"

The last response was cut short by the explosion which tore the back door off. Two blasts fired off through the smoke, and the stormtroopers stumbled backwards and fell, not to rise again.

Emerging from the cloud came a pair of men dressed in worn clothes. One turned to the other, and when they spoke, Jyn recognized the voice. _Melshi_.

"Which one?"

"Her, over there," the other one responded.

Melshi trotted over to her, "you want to escape?"

This time she nodded because if she spoke, it would have been to say his name. Last time she did something like that, she died at Kennel's hands.

As Melshi unlocked her, a sudden fear came over her. If she went willingly, it would change events, and maybe she'd die some other horrific way on this damned planet. Time to play the role.

The prisoner across from her raised his arms as far as he could and said, "Oy, me too!" Jyn took advantage of the same distraction, used it to kick Melshi into him, and transferred her momentum into grabbing and swinging the spade next to her into the second rebel. Silently, Jyn apologized, and paused to take a deep breath, knowing and bracing herself for what she remembered to be next.

She bolted-

-Straight into K2's outstretched arm.

With little effort, he raised her up and tossed her down like a toy, knocking the breath out of her.

"Congratulations! You're being rescued."

As she lay gasping for the air that escaped her lungs, Jyn couldn't help but smile.

"She's smiling! Melshi, why is she smiling?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit shorter, but it's going to get longer as they go. :) Thanks to everybody who's left comments, and kudos! I appreciate it so much!

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, please give me feedback! It inspires and keeps me motivated! Thanks people!


End file.
